plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Binary Stars
225px |strength = 3 |health = 3 |cost = 5 |set = Galactic |rarity = Legendary |class = Crazy |tribe = Dancing Zombie |trait = Gravestone |ability = All of your cards do double damage. |flavor text = He is a Gemini and so is she. Which explains so much, right?}} Binary Stars are a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and members of the class. They cost 5 to play, and have 3 /3 . They have the Gravestone trait, and their ability makes all of the zombie hero's cards do twice the amount of damage they would normally do when they are revealed. This includes every zombie, including themselves, currently on the field and all damaging tricks. This ability stacks for each Binary Stars on the field, and persists until all Binary Stars are removed from the field. Origins They are named after a binary star, a star system consisting of two stars orbiting around their common barycenter. Their name could also reference the hip hop group with the same name, as both the card and the group consist of two people, and the card is in the dancing tribe. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Dancing Zombie *'Trait:' Gravestone *'Ability:' All your cards do double damage. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description He is a Gemini and so is she. Which explains so much, right? Strategies With At first glance, Binary Stars seem to have poor stats for a 5 card, but their ability allows every zombie and trick that does damage to do twice the amount. In other words, Binary Stars effectively have 6 /3 , except they have a base 3 . Since they also have the Gravestone trait, Binary Stars are really difficult to destroy when they are played, as the plant hero cannot do anything to destroy them that turn; only with can they be destroyed. But for the most part, this can benefit every zombie regardless of tribe as they do double damage according to their strength. Because of this, strength boosts are twice as valuable as they provide a double increase in damage. This can even be useful when using zombies with 3 as it can do 6 damage to any plant while being immune to Shamrocket or . This also means that they can work effectively with Disco-Naut, which allows all zombies to do a maximum of 6 damage while still having the [[Card#Bullseye|'Bullseye']] trait. As long as Binary Stars are on the field, Bungee Plumber will do 4 damage, which is quite much for such a cheap trick, while Zombot's Wrath can even do more damage of either 6 or 12. Final Mission is really useful for doing heavy damage to a plant or potentially land the finishing blow on the plant hero while these zombies are on the field, but it will also cost a zombie in the process. The Chickening can do 4 damage to each plants, wiping out swarm of plants, especially mushrooms and Pineclones, which can ruin the plant hero's defenses easily. Since they are part of the dancing tribe, they can put a lot of pressure on the opponent. Aerobics Instructor effectively gives +4 to every dancing zombie on the field at the start of each turn, making for a very lethal growth in power that can happen in a short time. Flamenco Zombie works really well with Binary Stars as well, as the damage done by his ability is also doubled, allowing for a maximum of 20 damage, which is enough to finish the opposing hero off. If you are playing as Z-Mech or Electric Boogaloo, you can boost Binary Stars' health to allow them to last longer. Note that multiple Binary Stars can stack with each other. This means that the multiplier increases for each Binary Stars on board starting at x2 to the maximum of x16. Having four Binary Stars unboosted will deal 48 damage each, and a single Bungee Plumber can deal 32 damage. This can defeat the plant hero very easily if at least 2 Binary Stars are on the board. Against Binary Stars are among the most dangerous zombies in the Crazy class, as they allow every zombie on the field and every zombie trick that does damage to do twice the amount that they usually would. You should prioritize destroying this as letting this alive will allow your opponent to do heavy damage to your defenses. Fortunately though, their stats are not quite good for a 5 card. Speaking of their stats, Binary Stars only have 3 , so they are vulnerable to unless their strength is boosted. They also have 3 , so a single use of Berry Blast can take them out easily. However, you will have to survive a turn beforehand before playing either of the tricks, as Binary Stars have the Gravestone trait. In such case, try playing any plant that does 3 damage on the lane with Binary Stars' gravestone instead. Spyris can be useful, as it will warn the player whether or not Binary Stars are about to be revealed. can be played to take these zombies out for 2 , and Cool Bean can prevent Binary Stars, as well as any other unrevealed gravestone zombies, from attacking when they are revealed, but other zombies and zombie tricks will still attack for double damage, so be forewarned. Gallery BinaryStarsStat.jpg|Binary Stars' statistics Binarystarscard.png|Binary Stars' card BinaryStarsGrayedOutCard.png|Binary Stars' grayed out card BinaryStarsCardImage.png|Binary Stars' card image ConjuredBinaryStars.PNG|Binary Stars conjured by Triplication AbilityBStars.png|Binary Stars activating their ability to defeat Spudow Octostars.png|Four Binary Stars on the field Bungeetimes16.png|The outcome of Bungee Plumber being used on Wall-Knight with 4 Binary Stars on the field Binary Stars conjured by Cosmic Dancer.jpg|Binary Star's statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Dancer Grey Binary Stars.jpg|Binary Stars tinted grey due to a glitch Trivia *They are the second and third characters to have Gemini as their star signs, the first being Split Pea. **They are also the first pair of zombies to be Geminis. Category:Legendary zombies (PvZH) Category:Dancing cards Category:Gravestone cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombie groups